Knitting
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Never mess up with the red masked knitting ninja guy


I don't own TMNT Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Knitting**

"Guys! Have you seen Raph?" Leo asked.

"Wasn't he in the garage?" Don said while he repaired Mikey's MP3 player… again.

"No, I already went there"

"I think he's in his room. His stereo is on"

"Ok" Leo went upstairs. Don was right, Raph's stereo was on and his door was opened.

"Hey Raph, wanna go… eh… what are you doing?" Leo asked with a puzzled face noticing the activity his brother was doing.

"Hi Leo… eh… nothing especial, just knitting" Raph said and continued with his work.

"I thought you hated doing that"

"Well, it's kinda cold here and… I thought some scarfs would be useful" Raph said.

"Scarfs?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Yep, in fact I'm almost done with yers. Just lemme… do… ok… one more… and… done! Here! Try it on" Raph said handing Leo a blue scarf.

"Suits perfectly! Aww, you also embroidered my name on it!" Leo said as he saw his name on the scarf.

"Ya like it?"

"It's perfect! Of course I like it! Donnie has to see this!" Leo said and made his way out of the room but a grip on his arm made him stop.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold it right there!" Raph said stopping Leo.

"What?"

"Ya can't just run all over the lair and sayin': Look! Raph knitted me a scarf! Ya know that would be… ya know…embarrassing!" Raph said nervously.

"I don't see what's the matter on that. It's your work after all; there's nothing to be ashamed for" Leo said encouraging Raph.

"I don't know…" Raph said hesitantly.

"What if I go with you?"

"As long Mikey is not around…" Raph said sighing.

"Don't worry, he's with April now" Leo said. Both turtles left the room just to face with a smiling Mikey who had overheard them.

"You are soooo busted, Raphie-boy!" Mikey said chuckling.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph said in unison.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No way! You? Knitting? HAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed fiercely.

"It's not funny, Mikey" Leo said angrily.

"Uh! What's this?" Mikey said playfully grabbing Leo's scarf.

"Mikey, gimme that thing NOW!" Raph said really angry.

"You want it? Catch me if you can! HAHAHAHAHA" Mikey said and ran downstairs with the scarf in his hand as Raph chased him.

"MIIIIKEYYYYY!"

Mikey and Raph started to run around the lair. Raph was yelling and swearing out loud while Mikey just laughed. The noise was driving certain genius turtle crazy and angrier by the minute.

"…*sigh*… CAN'T YOU GUYS BE A LITTLE QUIET THERE?" Don yelled angrily from the lab.

"HEY DON! CHECK THIS OUT!" Mikey yelled cheerfully as he entered into the lab still laughing.

"A scarf?" Don asked a little annoyed for the interruption.

"Have any idea who made it?" Mikey said smirking.

"You?"

"NO WAY! It was…" Mikey said but was cut off by an angry Raph.

"YER DEAD, YA DUFUS!" Raph yelled pulling Mikey into a headlock.

"AHHHH!" Mikey yelled and struggled trying the free himself. Splinter entered into the scene pretty upset for all the yelling.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" Splinter said angrily.

"That's exactly what I want to know, sensei" Don sighed heavily.

"Master, Raph and I were going to see you and then Mikey…" Leo tried to explain but Don cut him off.

"Mikey came here with a scarf and I don't know why" Don ended the phrase. Splinter noticed the piece of cloth on Mikey's hand.

"I see you have improved the craft of knitting, my son" Splinter said smiling softly at Raph.

"Well, I… eh…" Raph blushed slightly in shame.

"Wait, did you know about this sensei?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Of course, Leonardo. Yesterday I had a talk with your brother Raphael about his behavior and I suggested him a peaceful way to control his temper which I see has helped him"

"I can't say the same" Mikey muttered, his head still captive by Raph's arm.

"Raphael, let your brother go" Raph mumbled something and let Mikey go.

"So, let me guess. This is why you were all laughing out loud?" Don asked with an annoyed face.

"Eh… yeap?" Mikey said innocently.

"Ok, you interrupted me while I was working just for that? Let me tell you that was lame even for you" Don sighed clearly upset for the interruption.

"And for all the noise, Michelangelo… go to the dojo and make 30 back flips!" Splinter ordered.

"Aww, sensei…." Mikey pouted.

"Do you want me to make it 40?" Splinter said threateningly. Mikey left the lab and went to the dojo pretty angry and annoyed for his punishment.

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"Thanks for the scarf, Raph" Leo thanked placing his blue scarf around his neck again.

"Yeah, same here. I really needed it" Don said happily. Then, another voice came into the scene.

"OH! ME, ME, ME!" Mikey jumped cheerfully. Everyone started at him with puzzled faces.

"What! So… er… Raph? You didn't forget to make me one too, right?" Mikey asked innocently and swinging on his toes. Raph looked at him and rubbed his chin smugly.

"Hmmm… let me see… hmmm… hmmm…" Raph mumbled as he pretended to be looking for Mikey's scarf "Aww, bad news Mikey" he said with a 'sad' face.

"Uh?" Mikey raised an eyebrow questionably.

"If I remember clearly ya laughed at me and I thought ya didn't want yer scarf after all. So… I gave the orange yarn ball to Klunk" Raph said calmly.

"WHAT!" Mikey yelled in disbelief.

A 'meow' made Mikey look at his feet where his cat rested on and played with the discarded yarn ball.

"Ah! There he is! Enjoying yer new toy? Yeah? Good" Raph said caressing Klunk's head making him purr. After that, the red masked ninja made his way to the lair's entry.

"Aww, c'mon Raph! I was kidding, bro" Mikey said trying to apologize and following him.

"Wait, I think I heard a voice… nah!" Raph said mockingly.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled angrily. Then, Raph's shell-cell rang.

"Hey! Whazzup Case-man!... yeah? … … … oh really?... … I'll be right there"

"Raph! Enough with the silent treatment!"

"Hey guys, Casey and I are gonna watch the wrestle match on his house. See ya later" Raph said and left the lair.

"RAPH! Aww man! Leo, Don… say something!" Mikey yelled in desperation.

"Alright… Have fun Raph!" Don said.

"Yeah! And don't forget your scarf, it's chilling out there" Leo teased. The blue and the purple masked ninjas moved to the dojo.

"Guys! So. Not. Cool!" Mikey yelled angrily and followed them.

He found his brothers chuckling and trying to muffle their laugh at the image of his little brother's angry face.

"So you think that's funny, huh?"

"I don't know why you are complaining, Mikey" Don said.

"Yeah, besides… you started teasing him" Leo added.

"But I was just joking like always!"

"Try to explain that to Mr. Sensible. Hey, speaking of him…he's outside, right? Well, why do we go out too?" Don proposed.

"Sounds good. Central Park for a walk?" Leo suggested.

"Ok, aren't you coming Mikey?" Don asked as he followed Leo to the lair's entry.

"Whatever" Mikey said in a listless mood.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER…**

_**RIIIIIIING-RIIIIIIING**_

Leo answered his shell-cell.

"Hey Raph… … we're in Central Park… … … Nah! Just walking. Hey! Thanks again for the scarfs! … … … it's freezing here, of course we're using them! Well, all but one you know" Leo said looking at Mikey.

"For crying out loud, Leo! Why don't you say it a little louder!" Mikey said angrily crossing his arms.

"… … … yeah, he's still angry… … … Raph, eh… I think you were kinda… … … well, I'm just… … … ok, ok, understood. Listen, we're going to the lair now, where are you? … … … … really? Sounds nice! You're in a good mood today, aren't you? First you knitted scarfs for us and now you made dinner?" Leo asked in surprise.

"He what? Who is he and where is my hotheaded brother Raphael?" Don exclaimed.

"_I heard that, brainiac!" _Raph said from the phone _"Anyway, just come home now or da food is gonna get cold and I ain't heating it up again" _

"Ok, we're going right now" Leo said hanging up the phone.

"You guys go; I'll catch you up later" Mikey said sitting below a tree.

"It's kinda cold out here, Mikey" Don said.

"Yeah, you could catch a cold. Come, let's go…" Leo insisted but Mikey interrupted him abruptly.

"I said no! I'll be fine. I… I just… I need to be alone. Please" Mikey said looking at the river.

"Ok, but…" Don tried to convince his little brother but there was no turning back for Mikey.

"I'll go home in time, dudes! Now, please go" Mikey said and stayed in silence after that. Leo and Don made their way through the sewers.

"Do you think this is for Raph's silent treatment?" Don asked.

"Totally. But Mikey needs to grow up a little so… I think leaving him to think about his actions is the best we can do for now" Leo said.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER… CENTRAL PARK**

"Who needs Raph's stupid scarf anyway? Knitting is for corny ladies and grannies. Hehe! I guess Raph is a corny granny!" Mikey said teasingly. A slightly cold breeze made the orange masked turtle to shiver a little.

"Brrrr… it's ok M-Mikey… i-it's not s-so cold" Mikey said rubbing his arms. Suddenly he jumped back a little when he felt a warm a cozy fabric being placed on his shoulders.

"If it's not, then why are ya all shiverin' like shell, huh?" A Brooklyn accented voice said.

"Raph?" Mikey turned his gaze to his red masked brother who kneeled beside him.

"Ya didn't come back on time for dinner and everybody was worryin' about ya" Raph said.

"Wait, what's…?" Mikey said noticing the orange clothe and his name on it. He recognized it immediately.

"But… you said…" Mikey stuttered in confusion.

"That wasn't da only orange yarn ball I had, Mikey" Raph smirked.

"Awwww! You're so sweet!" Mikey said pulling Raph into a hug.

"Hey! Get off!" Raph complained.

"Thanks and sorry for teasing you. It was childlike, I know" Mikey said still hugging Raph. The red masked ninja chuckled a little and returned the hug.

"It's ok. Besides, I wasn't gonna let mah baby brother to freeze to death" Raph teased.

"Ok, now that was extreme" Mikey said chuckling a breaking the hug.

"Hehe! Well, we hafta go back now. Yer dinner is waiting for ya… but I ain't gonna heat it up!" Raph said as he stood up again and gave Mikey his hand helping him to get up.

"It's ok; besides… I'm not cold anymore thanks to you, Raphie boy!" Mikey smirked grabbing now Raph's arm.

"Knock off da nick name thingy!" Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And what if I don't?" Mikey tightened his grip. Raph smiled smugly and took Mikey's scarf's tails almost choking the young ninja.

"Ya stop or I'm gonna make ya choke with yer scarf! Got it?" Raph said threateningly and letting Mikey go.

"Sir, yes sir!" Mikey said military-like, making the red masked ninja to laugh.

"Hehe! Nevah change, knucklehead"

* * *

FINALLY! Another one-shot of my own! Sorry for the biiiig delay. With all the writing on **"Captive Freedom"** and **"Love Odyssey: Leader and Genius"**… Uff! I need a break! Hey! Speaking of that, what do you think about those stories, huh?

I love Leo and Don fics; those two are definitely my fav turtles (but Leo is the best)

Reviews please! And don't forget to visit those stories. I promise both will have happy endings! Oh! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
